The ubiquity of computing/electronic devices has caused a drive for powerful computing in smaller, portable, and more energy efficient devices. Energy efficiency is of particular interest. The functionality of computing devices is provided by various functional chips that enable the computing devices to perform their desired functions. Thus, the inter-chip communication is necessary for computing devices to perform as expected. However, presently, inter-chip communication is one of the largest factors in power consumption in many computing devices, including portable computing devices.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.